


Court Ordered Fate

by AmarahOsiris



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Cheating, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dean Winchester is a Detective, Divorce, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Fluff and Angst, I Blame Tumblr, Legal Drama, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sam Winchester is a Lawyer, Supernatural AU - Freeform, Tumblr: oneshoeshort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:11:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: How far would you go to fulfill your heart’s desire? That’s something divorce lawyer Sam Winchester never thought he’d be asking himself after having an affair with a married woman. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if the woman wasn’t his own client, Y/N Preston.





	1. Chapter 1

 

Another late night. Another night of coming home from some errand that Dan ‘needed’. And of course this ‘errand’ involved a very expensive bottle of liquor from a shop on the other side of town. At least Dan was consistent when he said he’d make sure the boys got into bed properly.

My name is Y/N Preston, nee Y/N Kyle. I’m a housewife and stay at home mother to two wonderful boys. Elliot Sanford Preston is five, and enjoying the fuck out of kindergarten, and his little brother Michael Eugene Preston, whom we all call “Mikey,” is two, going on three this fall. They are my pride and joy and I had no problem giving up my career as a nurse to stay home and raise them. Daniel, my husband, made a sizeable fortune managing a Fortune 500 construction corporation so I could rest well knowing the bills would get paid if I stopped working. Things were great.

Of course…that was before my marriage went to absolute shit.

Sure, things weren’t always roses and sunshine between me and Dan, but compared to now, it was better. I met Dan in college on a big campus summer retreat. He was a handsome business management major yet didn’t quite fit into the whole frat-boy scene, while I was in the nursing program and biggest sorority on campus. It was merely a coincidence that we both ended up at that retreat, but we hit it off right away. After we’d both graduated from college, and after dating for our entire senior year, Dan got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. Naturally, I said yes. Neither of us grew up in rich households, so neither of our parents spared a single penny in paying for the grandest wedding the country had ever seen. I felt like a princess becoming a queen by marrying a king. And for the first few years of our marriage, the love was there. But after two children, the pregnancy of one almost taking my life, something just fell away from us. Like I said; things used to be better.

Now Dan and I barely talk anymore, what with him working so much. By the time he gets home, it’s usually eleven o’clock and he’s too tired to do anything but eat a quick meal, take a quick shit, then go to bed. I am fortunate that I wasn’t much for sex because if I was, this dry spell I’ve been on for the last few…years, it seems…would’ve drove me to prostitution. Sounds ridiculous but judging by the things I saw in college…ah, a story for another time.

Lately, it seems I’ve become less Dan’s wife and more his errand runner. I used to not mind; it’s something we agreed on. If I was going to stay home and he was going to be pulling more hours, I’d have to take on more of the chores and errands. I had no problem with it, until he started demanding certain things. Things I know he didn’t really need.

These last few runs to that particular liquor store, on a night like tonight, have made me think there’s more than just Dan and myself in this marriage. During the drive back to the house, I started thinking of all the possibilities. What would I come home to? How would I react? How would Dan react to my reaction? Would the children witness anything?

Pulling my car into the garage, I did not observe any other vehicles other than Dan’s own work truck. But that didn’t mean no one else was here. Dan spared no expense in buying me a nice sized Volvo. I told him I wanted something with high safety ratings but I also needed something big without it being a soccer-mom van. So he went out and got me the safest SUV money could buy. His work truck was relatively new, but he’d earned it through his last promotion at work.

Closing the garage door, I walk softly through the house, setting the bottle of liquor on the kitchen counter. I make sure my footsteps are mouse-quiet and my breathing under silent control. But as I near my bedroom, I hear noises.

And my heart drops into my stomach.

I throw the door open to reveal not only that my husband is fucking another woman in our bed, but that he’s fucking Julia Dyfle, his supposed business partner. Someone who was at one point my best friend.

To say Dan and Julia were dumbstruck at my arrival was an understatement. I wasted no time shouting explicit adjectives at them both, picking up objects (like Dan’s old mathlete trophy and Julia’s Prada pumps) and throwing them at their heads. I wasn’t concerned with waking the boys up; they were gonna have to get up soon enough anyway considering I was not staying here.

As Julia, who was covering her naked form with the bedsheets from my side of the bed, looked flushed and embarrassed; serves her right, I thought. Deep down, I suspected my husband was cheating on me, but I never thought he’d stoop so low as to sleep with someone I considered a godmother to my boys.

Julia got dressed and quickly called a cab, letting herself out of my house. Dan tried to explain himself, but I was in no mood to hear his excuses. Nothing he could say would make this situation better. I was officially done. I packed my bags, as well as the boys’ bags, and we piled into the Volvo and I made a beeline for my mom’s house, crying silently the entire way.

—

The following morning, I woke up to the sound of my boys playing. It sounded like my mom had gotten them up and fed; something I was grateful for. That’s my mother for you. Any time the boys and I were over visiting, it turned into a hostile kidnapping situation, with my mother always saying the same thing:

“These boys are mine now, so you and Dan go do whatever it is you did before you had kids. I got this.”

I still laugh at that. It’s like Millicent Andrea Kyle was born to be a grandmother. I sure as hell wasn’t going to complain.

When I walked into the kitchen, I saw the boys digging into bowls of cereal with a tablet propped up for them to watch cartoons. Mom always loved spoiling them. She handed me a cup of coffee.

“How you holding up, sugar?” She asked.

“As good as I can be considering what happened last night.” I had to watch what I said about this around Mikey and Elliot. I’m sure if I told them everything, they would understand or at least get the gist of it. But I wasn’t sure it was the moral thing to do. Not when I was still processing.

She smiled sadly. “I’m so sorry, babygirl.” She wrapped an arm around me. “It’s always good to have you and the boys over, though I can’t rightly say I’m thrilled about the reason.”

“I suspected for a while that something was going on behind my back…I just didn’t think it would explode into… this.”

Mom didn’t say anything. How could she? She was married to my father for almost 40 years before he died. You were certain Daddy was rolling around in his grave; you knew Dan would already be dead were he still alive.

You finished your cup of coffee. “Mama, can you watch the boys for the day? I…I think it’s time I hired a divorce lawyer. I can’t trust him anymore. This was the final straw.”

“Child, you do whatever it is you need to. The boys will be fine.”

“Thanks Mama.” I gave her a kiss on the cheek, went to kiss my boys and to tell them to be good for Grammie, and went back to the guest room (that used to be my room). I pulled out my laptop and did a search for ‘divorce lawyers near me’.

—

Sam Winchester knew today was going to be an interesting day the second he woke up. Nothing stood out of the ordinary, but he just had this…feeling. He went about his usual routine before heading into the office. Made breakfast, fed and walked his dogs Bones and Riot, showered, then dressed in his usual three-piece tailored business suit. He grabbed a travel mug for his coffee, his briefcase and headed towards the garage. He lived not too far from his office, but it was enough time for him to finish his coffee.

Walking through the front glass doors, he was greeted by the office secretary, Amelia.

“Good morning, Mr. Winchester,” Amelia said cheerfully, her long curly brown locks pulled back into a side braid.

“Good morning, Mrs. Richardson. How are things today?”

“Good, good,” Amelia reached over towards the printer and handed him a sheet of paper. “A request for consultation came in about an hour ago.”

Sam looked over the letter, then nodded his thanks towards Amelia before disappearing into his office, shutting the door behind him. He looked at the phone number listed, picked up the receiver from his office phone, and dialed the number.

“Hello, Mrs. Preston? Hi, this is Sam Winchester, I received your request for divorce consultation. Yes, we can meet today.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N meets up with Sam, and he immediately takes on her case. But will it come back to haunt him?

I made sure that Mom was okay with watching the boys while I went to my consultation the following day. Which, in reality, was kind of stupid considering she was up before me and getting them dressed for school before I even poured my first cup of coffee. I told her that the two of us would sit down later tonight and explain the situation as best we could and she agreed. I took a long hot shower and dressed my best (which wasn’t saying much considering I hadn’t owned a decent set of business casual clothes in years) and headed towards the Law Offices of Winchester, PLLC.

Pulling up towards the building, I could see right away that whoever this Sam Winchester was, he certainly kept up appearances. His professional photograph on his website left much to be desired too. I just hoped he was more than a pretty face.

Walking into the office, I was greeted by a woman with long brown curly hair. She was nice and it was clear to see she was good at recognizing when small talk was ill-advised. I waited in the waiting area for about five minutes when my name was called.

“Y/N Preston?” said a deep voice.

Looking up, I’m glad I was able to keep my jaw from dislocating. “That’s me.”

The very tall man with longish chestnut hair and a tailored suit waved his arm towards the back area, which no doubt led to his office. I held my purse close to my chest, feeling my heart pound against it, as I was escorted towards a roomy pristine office with an entire wall made of glass, no doubt to let the natural light in.

The man, who I assumed was Sam himself, sat down behind his desk, but not before helping me in a chair across from his desk and offering me some coffee, which I politely turned down. “Mrs. Preston, good to meet you finally. I’m Sam Winchester, and I understand you’re looking into filing for divorce?”

I just nodded. Truth be told, I was still kind of numb over the whole ordeal. Sam observed this.

“I understand this is not easy for you, but I am going to ask you to describe how your marriage has been and the events leading up to this decision.”

I knew that was coming. How can a lawyer help me if I’m not going to hash out all the details? So…I started from the beginning. I told Sam all about meeting Dan in college, us getting married and having the boys, and when things started to go downhill. By the time I was done telling him of the events a few nights ago, I hadn’t noticed I was crying until he offered me a tissue.

The whole time I was talking, I noticed that Sam was a great listener. He didn’t interrupt, not even to make comments about certain events. His eyes (which were an unknown color to me) never left mine. It was almost like he had no other clientele and I was his sole focus. It was endearing. That’s something I was going to need to get through this whole debacle.

After I was done speaking, and giving him my thanks for the tissues, Sam brought out a legal notepad and made some notes. Then he set his pen down and began speaking.

“First off, I’d like to say that I’m very sorry this has happened to you. Every person who marries deserves to be with someone committed to them as you’re to them. I believe you did the right thing by leaving that night. Things could’ve gone south pretty quickly.”

I just nodded and Sam continued. “Now for some legal stuff. In the state, legally you’re required to be separated for six months before you can petition the court for divorce. I assume you got married here?”

“Mhm,” I nodded, “neither me nor Dan have ever left the area.”

“Alright,” Sam said, writing more notes down, “is this a consensual agreement?”

I blinked at him. In all the chaos and commotion, I hadn’t spoken to Dan since I left that night. By now, I was certain he’d probably put two and two together and realized our marriage was over, but I hadn’t exactly said anything.

“I’m gonna take that as a no. If you’re not comfortable with talking to him, I can send documentation he’d be required to sign in order to legally separate from you. I can work the additional fee into the final total due later on. How would you like to proceed?”

I just nodded again. I wasn’t much for words today, I guess. “T-That’s fine. Honestly, I don’t know how he’d take it. He’s not an idiot…well, in regard to intelligence. Dan has two master’s degree in business management and marketing. I’m sure he’s probably figured out that we’re over. But…then again, lately he’s been unpredictable.”

“Do you think he would try to hurt you or your children?” Sam asked, and I looked up at him. Now that I got a closer look, Sam’s eyes held an entire solar system of colors. It was rather beautiful.

“Honestly,” I began, “I don’t know. He’s never been violent or shown anything that could resemble aggression. But…damnit, I just don’t know!”

“It’s alright, Y/N,” Sam said calmly. “Divorce is a scary process. But I can assure you: you’re in good hands at my firm.”

Sam smiled at me and I could’ve sworn he brought the sun down upon him. He wrote more notes down before saying, “I can have them papers sent by certified mail. They should arrive next week. In the meantime, I’m going to advise you not to talk to him. If he wishes to get in contact with you, he’ll have to go through my office. If at any time you feel threatened by him, call the police and then call me.”

“Thank you, Mr. Winchester,” I said standing up, extending my hand for him to shake.

His handshake was firm as he responded. “Please. Call me Sam.”

Was I blushing? I was probably blushing. Here I was, beginning the process of filing for divorce from my husband and my lawyer was making me blush like a stupid high school girl. If Sam took any notice, he didn’t show it. So I showed myself out, made my way back to my SUV and subsequently, back to Mom’s house.

—

Sam went home that night after a day of grueling over paperwork, files, court proceedings and police reports. It was just him and Mark, his gray tabby. He never imagined himself ever owning a cat, seeing as his brother Dean was allergic and he’d always owned dogs previously, but when a client of his hired his firm for divorce, after it was all done the one thing the couple couldn’t agree upon was the cat. It seemed ridiculous at the time when he was asked his advice on the matter, and even more ridiculous when he offered to take the animal in. But the judge praised Sam for his kind heart and the motion was granted that Sam would take the mewing bundle of fur home with him. Dean naturally avoided his house for a solid month.

No matter what he did, from showering the day’s work off to making himself and Mark some dinner, his mind kept wandering back to the lovely lady in his office this morning. Y/N Preston.

Sam couldn’t help the thoughts going through his mind. She was beautiful. She was kind; had soft hands as she shook his, he noticed. Even from the layers of business casual she had on, she had a nice, shapely body. And yet she, like so many who have come through the doors of his office, was caught in the middle of an unfortunate situation. Why is it that all beautiful women always end up with such dicks? Sam wondered bitterly. Based solely on their consultation today, Sam couldn’t possibly imagine what Y/N could’ve done that would warrant her husband to cheat on her. And with someone she considered a friend? Inconceivable.

Sam thought back to the conversation and realized he might have made a mistake. Normally, when he advised clients who were in potential danger, he always advised them to call the police and that was it. He’s never given his number out to a client before, especially one he’s only had an initial consultation with. And normally he would read over the case files before taking on a case, no matter what it was. And here, with Y/N, he didn’t hesitate to immediately accept it.

He was really hoping that wouldn’t come back to bite him in the ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day in court for Y/N and Dan, with Sam and his lawyer at their sides. Things get interesting during a group consultation, and everyone takes notice.

I woke up the morning of our first court date covered in cold sweat. **  
**

I was so damn nervous, yet I really didn’t know why. Dan apparently got in contact with Sam about the divorce papers and agreed not to fight anything. He was willing to allow the proceedings to go smoothly. He knew as well as I did that our marriage was over. He told Sam to tell me that he was sorry and, while he knows he can’t take back anything he did or said, he wishes me the best. A comforting thought if it was what I wanted.

But the truth was…

I wish divorce wasn’t necessary. I wish we could’ve saved our married. I loved Dan so much. He’s the father of my children, for God’s sake. Okay, now I know I’m just talking nonsense. I know as well as any rational person that him being the boys’ father doesn’t automatically make him a good husband. I told Sam to relay that I appreciated Dan’s words.

Mom once again offered to watch the boys while I was at the courthouse. I met Sam on the front steps. He was apparently talking to another man in a similarly-impressive three piece suit. I had to assume that was Dan’s own lawyer.

“Good morning, Y/N,” Sam said to me as cheerful as he could. “How are you feeling today?”

“Like I’m about to file for divorce,” I mused. It was supposed to be a joke, but my depressive tone got in the way of the jest. “I’m alright. I hate that this is going to happen, but it can’t be helped now.”

“I understand,” Sam replied. “That man I was talking to is Leslie Wilkinson. He’s representing Dan.”

“I figured as much,” I sighed. “Well, I’m ready whenever you are.”

“After you,” Sam said as he opened the door for me.

—

Everything went just as Sam had briefed me on. I’d never been to court before so he informed me all the right things to do and say (as well as what not to say) before the judge and I did what I was told. Dan apparently went through the same motions. The judge told us we were to remain legally separated for the next six months and then, if everything went smoothly, we could officially petition the court for divorce. Since I was already staying with my mom, it worked out. Dan was allowed partial custody of the boys and could come and visit whenever he wanted, as long as I approved the visit. I was so thankful that Dan didn’t want to put up a fight for the boys anymore than I did. This whole process was going to be messy enough legally speaking without a nasty custody battle.

At the end of the hearing, me, Dan, Sam and Leslie, who was Dan’s lawyer, all sat down in a conference room .

“In addition to being separated,” Sam said after the discussion about what it meant to be legally separated (which I could’ve just easily Googled), “there’s the matter of all your possessions.”

“You mean like the house, right?” Dan asked, keeping his eyes on Sam.

“The house, the vehicles, things inside the home. Everything the two of you own has a rightful owner, and with you two being separated now, it’s best we essentially…divide up the property.”

“Well,” I said, looking at Sam while trying not to get lost in the dizzying hazel orbs that were his eyes, “I’m staying with my mom and she’s already practically moved me and the boys in her house. So I guess it’s safe to say that I won’t be homeless. You can keep the house, Dan.”

“That’s fair,” Dan mused. If he was growing uneasy with the way Sam kept looking at me, he didn’t show it. Though it did bring a slight blush to my face. Leslie appeared unaware of anything except the papers in front of him. I was starting to wonder if he was new to being a lawyer. “Which car did you wanna keep, Y/N?”

“Umm,” I started, but I felt something brush my leg underneath the table. When I looked up at Sam, he had an apologetic look on his face. Something else that Dan took notice of. “I guess I’ll keep the Volvo. It has Elliot and Mikey’s car seats inside already.”

“Alright,” Dan said.

More discussions of who kept what went on for another hour, but by the time literally everything inside the house was divided up and put on paper, Dan was visibly uncomfortable. And his discomfort had everything to do with my lawyer. Even Leslie started to notice his client’s unease, whom up until we were all leaving didn’t seem to care at all that we were in the same room as him. Dan was gonna really have to keep up to make sure his lawyer didn’t try to screw him over.

I probably shouldn’t even be worrying about Dan and his problems now. I’m pretty sure I made it clear where my priorities lay.

Dan and Leslie had left long before Sam and I were outside the courthouse; he was walking me to my SUV.

“What was all that back there, Sam?” I finally asked, no longer able to hold it in.

“What do you mean?” Sam asked innocently.

“Dan kept staring at you like you were…a threat? Maybe…I don’t know…it’s probably nothing. I doubt at this point he sees any man as a threat to me. I’ve already been able to hold my own.”

“Yeah I noticed that too,” Sam mused as I unlocked my car, allowing him to open the driver’s side door for me. “But in all honesty, even if there was a chance he found me to be a threat, he can do whatever he wants. It won’t look good on him in court. I’ll make sure of that.”

“Well, I appreciate it Sam,” I said as I slipped behind the wheel, “I’m just so glad Dan is being cooperative. I can deal with him being an ass. Been doing it long before now. But our sons don’t deserve that mess. They’ve never seen Dan act like anything but the loving father I know him to be. They’re already starting to ask questions though…questions I honestly never thought I’d have to answer.”

“I know,” Sam sympathized. “We’re gonna get through this. You won’t be alone. You have my personal cell number if anything comes up, alright?”

“Thank you, Sam,” I smiled as I closed the car door and brought my Volvo to life. Driving home, though I could’ve bring myself to voice it out loud, I knew my lawyer was full of shit.

—

Sam laid in bed that night wondering where the hell he was going with this.

He was starting to fall for his own damn client. And he just couldn’t control himself during the property briefing. Even Leslie noticed; the idiot couldn’t lawyer his way out of a paper sack and here he was representing Y/N’s husband in their divorce case. He almost felt bad for Dan. Leslie didn’t have a good winning track record when it came to cases. It’s why he settled to become a public defender initially. But when that didn’t pan out, he turned to divorce court. Shaking his head, he re-positioned himself on his pillow and turned back to the dilemma at hand.

He’d gotten too obvious and now Dan was noticing. It really didn’t matter what Dan said though; he knew his words wouldn’t hold up in court without legit proof. So for the time being, he just closed his eyes as Mark made himself comfortable at the end of the bed and went to sleep.

—

“I looked up Sam’s profile online and wow,” Mom told me over breakfast the next day, “he’s a real looker! You lucked out, doll.”

“Oh my god Mama shut up!” I exclaimed as the boys were eating cereal in front of a television screen flashing bright colors and playing kid-friendly songs. Growing up an only child, I didn’t have the companionship that came with siblings. So when Saturday morning cartoons boomed in the 80s, it became ritualistic for me to sit in front of the TV with a bowl of cereal and indulge. I’m very thankful I was able to pass that tradition onto my children. I looked back at Mom. “I’m sure with looks like that, and him being a divorce lawyer, he’s figured out the success to having a happy marriage and is keeping his wife well formed. God, I’m not even divorced yet and you’re already playing matchmaker.”

“I only want what’s best for my only child, my dear,” Mom sighed, sipping more coffee. “Anyway, what’s on the agenda today?”

“I gotta go get the last of the boys’ stuff from Dan’s house,” you said, realizing how weird it was to say that out loud. “I don’t think I’ll ever get used to saying that.”

“I know sweetie,” Mom said, placing a hand on my shoulder, “but your daddy and I raised you to be strong and independent. You’re gonna get through this. You won’t be alone.”

Before I could say anything else, there was a knock at the door. Neither offspring bothered to tear their eyes away from the screen as Mom got up to answer it, me not too far behind her. Neither of us were expecting company so, naturally, I was curious. When Mom opened the door, the last person I expected to see was Dan.

Mom was always more civil than me, so she did the talking. “Dan! This is a pleasant surprise.”

“Dad!” my boys exclaimed as they raced to tackle their father, but stopped short seeing he had a large box in his hands.

“Hey boys!” Dan replied with a smile. If there was one thing I could pick out about Dan’s features that I favored the most, it was his smile. It was one of the things that drew me to him. That million dollar smile that lit up my world. It made me sad now to think that that smile wouldn’t do it for me anymore. Dan looked up at me before speaking. “I know I was supposed to call before coming over, but I wasn’t sure you wanted to make the trip for the last of the boys’ stuff. So I brought it over. I hope that’s alright.”

I had to hand it to him; he was really going out of his way to make things easy for me. I could be petty and say “damn right since this mess is all your fault” but that just wouldn’t be right. Despite these last few years of torment and angst I’ve endured, Dan was still a decent person and was making an effort. And he was right; that box was all I planned on picking up. Despite living in town, it was a bit of a drive for a box of kids’ toys. Not to say I wouldn’t do anything for my children, but now that I thought about it, going back to what used to be my home would be really painful.

“It’s fine,” I waved my hand, opening the door wider to let him inside. Dan set the box down in the living room as the boys attacked it. “I thought I had more stuff over there, but I’ll take your word for it if that’s all that’s left.”

“I, uh, went through all the rooms before coming over. You managed to clean it out pretty good, and thank you for that. I had to go into town anyway and your mom’s place was on the way. It was no trouble.”

“Well, I appreciate it, really I do. Thanks, Dan.”

“Listen, Y/N,” Dan began, rubbing the back of his head. I knew that expression all too well: he was about to tell me something that might offend me and was embarrassed. “I know I have no right to say anything on the matter now that we’re separated…”

“…but,” I egged.

“Just…be careful, alright? I don’t want you get hurt.”

“What are you talking about?” I walked towards the kitchen and motioned Dan to follow me. Whatever he was talking about, it wasn’t something I wanted the kids to overhear.

“I think you know what I’m talking about, Y/N. Look, I don’t wanna make a big deal about it. What you do on your own time is officially your business now. But…I still care about you. Just be careful. That’s all I’m saying.”

Before I could respond, the boys came bouncing into the kitchen, one child pulling on each of Dan’s arms.

“Daddy, are you gonna stay and play?” Elliot asked gleefully.

“Yeah, we got the race car track set up in our new room! Come race cars with us, Dad!” Mikey cheerfully added.

“Not today, boys,” Dan smiled sadly, “I gotta pick up some stuff in town. Just wanted to drop of your toys for your mom. You two be good for her and Grammie, alright?”

“Aye aye, Captain!” Mikey said.

Both boys hugged their father before he looked at me and nodded. I just nodded back, not really knowing what else to say.

Damnit! First Mama, and now Dan. Why does everyone think I’m pining for my freaking lawyer?!

But when I really thought about it, it kind of made sense.

The touches under the table, the way he kept looking at me through the property briefing, how he always walks me back to my car and opens the door for me. All would just be gentlemanly gestures if he hadn’t given me his personal cell phone number. Weren’t lawyers, like, not supposed to do that?

These thoughts lingered in my mind for the rest of the day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Following another court appearance, Y/N’s mother decides to take the boys on a camping trip. But while they’re gone, Dan does something that changes how Y/N will forever perceive him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Heed the warnings in this one, dear readers. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. This series is not done, but I have a lot of catching up on with commissions and other works I’ve taken on. Be on the lookout for some kickass awesome shit coming up in the future!
> 
> A/N2: I’m sure it doesn’t need to be stated, but in case anyone hasn’t figured it out: I am not a lawyer and what research I’ve done to write this was pretty shitty and minimal at best. I’m fairly certain that in the real world, shit like this would be a lot more intense and take a lot longer.

**_Two Months Later…_ **

Mom decided it would be good for me if I took some time for myself. So she suggested she take the boys to the old camping ground she and Daddy used to take me when I was a kid. I loved the idea so much that I was almost bouncing up and down when I told the boys about it. They were stupid excited too. It escaped me that they mentioned bringing Dan along. To the point where one of the boys snuck away to call their dad and invite him. That phone conversation was a pleasant one…

But Mom had a point; Dan and I had had another court hearing a few weeks after the first one. It was more for Dan than me.

I wanted to make sure that the court was being fair to Dan and not cheating him out of his kids. So I told the judge that Mikey and Elliot were his kids just as much as they were mine. And that he deserved more than just every other weekend visits with them. The judge ended up commending me for my maturity and passion to ensure Dan’s rights were honored. Dan had tears in his eyes when the judge granted him every other weekend and any afternoon he wanted, provided I was okay with it. I also shed a tear for him. I meant every word I said though; they were his kids and the boys needed their father just as much as they needed me. Dan had always done right by them. He’s a good dad. By now, the boys knew mommy and daddy were not going to be married anymore and they were okay with it. Dan and I sat them down to explain as best we could so they’d understand. They were excited over the fact that they’d get to celebrate every holiday twice now. Hey, whatever kept them happy.

“I have to admit, I was going to advise you on more than just every other weekend. But I’m glad I didn’t have to,” Sam mentioned to me after the hearing. We were standing on the stair steps outside the massive downtown courthouse.

“From what research I’ve done,” I said defiantly, “the court system is rigged to be unfair to single dads. I’ve read horror stories. Whether or not they’re true, there are cases where good, hard working fathers in Dan’s situation essentially had their kids taken from them just because of a divorce. No matter what Dan did to me, he doesn’t deserve that.”

Sam just kept his mouth shut. One the one hand, you were right. There tended to be an unjust bias against men in the American legal system and Sam had seen it firsthand. But he learned early on in law school that the only opinions he should be giving were the ones his clients needed to win their case. Anything he personally felt not related to that wasn’t needed.

“Sam?”

He looked up at me like a deer in headlights. Did I scare him?

“Yeah?”

“You okay?” I said with a slight chuckle. “Kinda spaced out on me there.”

“I’m fine,” Sam assured me. The smile that graced his face almost made my heart stop. Dimples came through that brought about a boyish charm, strong white teeth filled between full, pinkish lips; I felt warmth pool beneath my core. What the fuck was wrong with me?! Sam didn’t seem to notice my awkwardness thankfully. “Hey, um…do you wanna to grab some coffee?”

“At three o'clock in the afternoon?” I laughed. A faint blush spread across Sam’s cheeks. Holy fuck, he’s even more adorable when he blushes. “Rain check, sir.”

“I can live with that,” Sam chuckled. “Well, in that case, I’ll be in touch.”

Before I could say anything else, Sam left. And I stood there standing on the stairs realizing my incredibly hot lawyer just tried to ask me out.

I’m so doomed.

—

Mom had left with the boys the following morning. They were dressed to the nine like little Boys Scouts going on their first exploration mission and, oh my God, they would not shut up about it. But that was alright. They were excited and I was happy for them. I told Mom to take lots of pictures, and reminded her to send them to me before posting them on Instagram. She’d become a real selfie whore since I showed her the wonders of social media. It got a laugh out of me because I’d just showed her how to use a computer not ten years ago. And now she has more followers on Twitter and Instagram than I do. Go figure.

Realizing I had two weeks worth of an empty house to myself, I suddenly did not know what to do with myself. So I did what all parents do when they realize the kids are gone: I went back to bed.

Though my sleep was interrupted by a pounding at the door a few hours later.

I thought it might’ve been one of those door-to-door salesmen. I wrapped a pillow around my head and ignored them. Until the pounding became more intense. Followed by the shouting of a man. I couldn’t hear anything he was saying, but I knew whose voice it was.

Dan.

And judging by the way he was yelling, he was drunk.

Fucking hell.

I stumbled to the door in my pajamas, robe, and Mom’s old bunny slippers (seriously, how have these musty old things outlived my own father?!). Unfortunately, in my exhausted delirium, I didn’t think before I opened the door a crack.

Dan pushed his way into the house, a once-full bottle of Noah Mills’ bourbon clutch in his hand, and I knew I was in trouble. Now wide awake, I was about to start shouting at him, asking him why the hell he was here drunk off his ass. But I never got the chance.

Dan forcibly took me and started trying to tear off my pajamas. He ripped my silk kimono robe at the seams, threw me onto the couch and started trying to tear my sleeping shorts off. At this point, I’m terrified.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!” I screamed.

“YOU BITCH,” Dan shouted back, “I ALWAYS KNEW YOU WERE A LYING WHORE. SLEEPING AROUND TO GET BACK AT ME! I’LL SHOW YOU!”

We fought and struggled back and forth. We started on the couch, then rolled onto the floor, knocking down a few lamps and vases in the process. But by the time he’d managed to strip me bare from the waist down, I managed to kick him in the balls before running away. I raced up the stairs towards my room, locking the door behind me. God, I never thought I’d ever be in this situation, but I had no choice.

I had to call Sam.

—

Sam was just getting out of the shower following his morning run when his cell phone rang. He was putting on his boxers by the time he answered it on the 3rd ring.

“This is Sam,” he said calmly. But it didn’t take long for his expression to go from happy to hearing from Y/N to furious at why she was calling.

It took Sam less than a minute to go from half naked with soaking hair to full dressed and in his car. He made a phone call on the way to Mrs. Kyle’s home.

_“Winchester.”_

“Dean?”

_“Sammy! What’s happening?”_

“I need you to meet me at 5892 Lex Drive on the other side of town. Sexual assault in progress.”

_“One of yours?”_

“She’s a new client of mine. She’s locked in her bedroom. Her soon-to-be-ex husband is drunk and he tried to…” Sam couldn’t even say it out loud.

_“Don’t worry, Sam. I’m already dispatching units there. I’ll meet you.”_

“Thanks, Dean.”

And with that, Sam pushed his Charger’s accelerator pedal to the floor, praying he made it to Y/N in time.

—

Apparently my former beau was too drunk to go after me upstairs. Dan always was a clumsy drunk. It was one of the first things I learned about him in college; must not have lost that tendency considering I heard him fall down the first half flight at least twice before I heard stumbling, followed by the front door closing. It wasn’t until I heard the door closed did I breathe a sigh of shuddering relief; but I stayed bundled up behind the dresser that I’d slipped away from the wall. Somehow while being up there I’d managed to slip on a pair of panties and another pair of shorts; I knew whoever was coming to my rescue probably didn’t want to see Elliot and Mikey’s entry-point into the world. When I heard the door open again, I involuntarily flinched, but that sound was followed by about a dozen individual police sirens in the distance, getting louder and louder.

“Y/N?” Sam called out to me. My heart strutted in relief.

“Over here,” I replied in a small, timid voice. I knew I probably sounded pathetic and it was not in character for me to act as such, but goddamnit my soon-to-be-ex-husband just tried to rape me. I’m gonna be afraid.

I heard footsteps, followed by the dresser being moved away from me. Sam looked like I’d interrupted his shower; his hair was damp, and I was positive the moisture around his hairline and upper lip had nothing to do with said shower. He’d really raced over to help me. I was flattered.

“Are you hurt?” Sam asked cautiously, acting like touching me would burn him. All I could do was shake my head, and when I didn’t say or do anything else, he helped me stand up. I was so fucking shaky that my knees gave way to the floor. Sam wasted no time sweeping me off my feet, carrying me out of the house bridal style.

“Thank you,” I said, barely above a whisper. Tucking my head into the crook of his neck, he carried me outside and towards his car. I had to submit to his good taste in vehicle choices. A sleek, black, newer model Dodge Charger. He somehow managed to open the passenger side door and slip me inside without letting go first.

“My brother Dean is a detective with the county sheriff’s office and he should be here soon. He’s probably gonna want to ask you some questions. Are you alright with that?” Again, all I could do was subtle head movements. Fortunately, Sam was good at getting subtle gestures. A police car pulled up behind Sam’s. “Alright, I’ll be right back.”

A few minutes later, the man who I assumed was his brother (Jesus Christ, are all the men in this family hot as fuck?!) walked up towards my side of the car and crouched down. He had strong features, much like Sam. A short military buzz cut accompanied a sharp jawline, piercing green eyes, and a light dusting of freckles across the bridge of his nose and cheeks. He was handsome; I already said that didn’t I?

“I’m Detective Dean Winchester,” Dean said as he extended his hand towards me. I shook it briefly. “I’m sorry about what’s happened to you today. Before I ask any questions, I wanted to let you know that Mr. Preston was found and arrested.”

I breathed a sigh of relief and it felt like I was breathing for the first time in my life.

“Are you willing to talk to me today?” A nod shakes it way off my head. “Alright. Tell me exactly what happened in your own words.”

With much reluctance, I recounted everything that happened. Once I was done, I realized the world was kind of lighter. I didn’t think this was such a burden, but I guess it was kinda stupid to think otherwise.

“Would you like to press charges?”

“He tried to rape me. Damn right I would.”

Dean smiled a side smirk, and it made him look hella more attractive. “Okay. Well, that’s it for me. If you need anything else,” he pulled out a business card from his inside jacket pocket, “here’s my card with my personal cell number. Call anytime, day or night. We’ll take care of you.”

I nodded again before Dean walked away, heading towards the other officers. Sam walked towards him and they exchanged a brief conversation, laughs and smiles mixed in, before Sam came back over to me.

“Do you need anything in the house?” Sam asked me.

“I’d need to pack a bag if you’re insinuating I won’t be allowed to return here,” I replied.

“Well, you can go back in and stay…but, my concern is your mental well-being, so to speak.”

Ah. So that’s what he was after. It was a comforting thought; the fact that he cared enough to inquire. Thinking about it myself, staying here after this morning events made me uneasy.

“Is there someone you can call? To stay with, I mean.”

“Not really,” I sighed, “I mean, my mom and boys are out on a camping trip and this is all our home now. Short of Dan and my mother, I don’t really know anyone else.”

Sam seemed to ponder on my words. I could almost see the gears turning in his head. He nodded his head at me with a quick smile before dashing across the lawn to speak with Dean again, then jogged back towards me.

“Dean’s gonna escort you inside so you can pack a bag. Then…you’re coming to stay with me. He’ll call your mother and let her know it’s safe to come home whenever and that you’re alright.”

Well that was unexpected…

—

By the time we made it back to Sam’s apartment (or, mansion-condo, as I called it; this place was way too big for a single man to be living in) it was well after sundown and my mother was frantic.

_“Are you fucking kidding me? How could he? The nerve of him! Oh, he is not getting away with this, no sir, he is not!”_  I heard her fuming on the other line. Apparently she brought a WiFi hotspot out to camp in case the boys got bored. Smart move, considering the front door now needed to be fixed.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t worry about that Mama,” I reassured her. “Sam and his brother Dean are already working on it. At best, Dan ends up in jail for more than just arraignment. At worst, the court grants me full custody of the boys.”

_“Well, I’m just glad those Winchester brothers are talking good care of my girl. Don’t do anything stupid while you’re over there!”_

Before I could protest, I heard Mama laughing as she hung up the phone. I was really starting to get irritated with everyone on this topic, but I let it go as Sam walked back inside, hanging up his own cell phone call.

“I just got off the phone with the DA,” Sam said, sinking down on the sofa. “Dan’s gonna be charged with attempted sexual assault and public intoxication. And since he drove to your mother’s place, a DWI is gonna be added too. Unfortunately, this is going to be separate from the divorce, so it legally can’t be used against him.”

“Well that’s bullshit,” I huffed. “I’m pretty damn sure if we were going through a divorce, he wouldn’t have done that. Of course, if he’d been a faithful husband…”

I let my sentence trail off. Where was I going with this?

“You wouldn’t have met me?”

Sam’s rather bold statement startled me, causing me to look up at him with shocked eyes. Was he…

“Y/N, it’s alright…I, uh…I’ve kinda felt attracted to you since we first met at your consultation. I know, I probably shouldn’t be telling you this, not only because I’m your attorney, but because of the harrowing experience you had this morning.”

Sam just smiled apologetically before getting off the couch, but before he could get far, I reached out to him, touching my hand to his wrist. I held it firmly in place.

He turned around to look back at me. Those eyes of his, the spectrum of hazel orbs galore, bore into mine and I swore I saw stars…

—

Sam shuffled in his bed as dawn peaks through the curtains and onto his face. He was only wearing a pair of boxers and barely had any recollection of the previous night’s events. He turned onto his side and felt something very warm. Soft, supple skin met his own rough calloused fingertips. A shiver met his touch, and the naked frame of a Y/H/C haired woman facing away from him met his sight.

His heart dropped.

_This is not good,_  he thought, his heart pounding so hard he could see its visible attempt to pulverize his sternum. For the first time in a long time, Sam was scared. He may have just compromised Y/N’s entire case by sleeping with her.


End file.
